


are you a sun god?

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gods, Louis Tomlinson Appreciation, Sun gods to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>
    <br/>
    <span class="small"></span>
    <br/>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>He is, in the most literal sense, a sun god. And he is a vicious creature. </p>
            </blockquote>





	are you a sun god?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is super super short I just needed to write something. feedback appreciated :)

Louis Tomlinson is a sun god. He is everything that shines down and fills the voids of darkness and where there are shadows, he brings forth the secrets that they hold. 

He is, in the most literal sense, a sun god. 

And maybe no one realizes this because of his small form, but with his small form comes a strange source of accomplishment and mightiness. He laughs and jokes and "great things come from small ideas" because he himself is an _idea_. He is not a human, he is not a figurine, he is a _god_. And gods aren't anything if but an idea of where the world came from and how the universe came to be and what is the sun, really, if not a ball of energy. 

Louis Tomlinson has fair golden skin that shifts on the edge of being somewhat near perfection. He has hair the color of caramel with feathery wefts of sunshine sewn in that do whatever he wishes, whether quiffed or pulled into a fringe or simply left hanging on his forehead. He has a button nose and tiny soft pink lips that quirk up or down depending on his mood. He has teeth perfectly white and canine and share words of wisdom or twist words of wary. 

Louis Tomlinson has eyes the color of the skies and the seas and everything that lay between them. They are all-seeing eyes, eyes that crinkle when he laughs or drop when he's upset or glaze over when in pure happiness. They don't see much, but then again what eyes can really _see_?

He is, in the most literal sense, a sun god. And he is a vicious creature. 


End file.
